


Даин молчит

by WinterStoat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hobbit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: "Он не хотел думать, что завидует мертвому Торину, у которого есть верный даже в смерти, красивый и недоступный, как звезды, эльф, поющий песни, ласкающий мертвый мрамор, как живую плоть. Не забывший"
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Даин молчит

Даин хранит упрямое молчание. И приказывает не болтать всем остальным, хотя остальных, кто знает, не так уж много. 

Он весь день что-то говорит, смеется, распоряжается, соглашается, слушает песни и оценивающе перебирает камни из новой партии. Но всё это проходит мимо разума Железностопа: Даин как чуткий сторожевой пес всем существом там, на узкой крутой лестнице, змеящейся по отвесной скале, у небольшого входа в тесный коридор, слабо освещенный парой факелов.

Гном не сомневается, что тот, кто сегодня взойдет по этим ступенькам, сделает это легко – не испугается высоты, узости каменного карниза, у него не закружится голова и не потемнеет в глазах от страха. Незваный гость знает каждую выщербинку и каждый поворот. 

Когда стража впервые доложила о его приходе, Даин мчался, ярясь не хуже Смауга, только огнем не плевался. Неслыханно! Они там у себя в лесу совсем с ума сошли?! Это не какая-то тропа через гору – это королевство гномов, куда не стоит являться ни с того ни с сего!

Даин несся по коридорам, за ним еле успевала стража, и вот-вот должен был разразиться страшный скандал.

Но ничего не случилось. Совсем ничего. Железностоп словно на стену тогда налетел. Он остановился в проеме, загораживая его собой и не давая войти другим. Король Эребора шумно дышал, сзади бряцали оружие и доспехи на воинах, кто-то что-то спрашивал, но в комнату, с низким сводчатым потолком, со стенами, испещренными рунами кхуздула и орнаментами не проникал, казалось, ни один звук. Словно бы тот, кто вошел туда без спроса, без зова, закрыл невидимую дверь, отгораживаясь от всего остального мира. И даже не смотрел в сторону ошарашенного гнома.

Тогда Даин вышел и приказал уйти страже. Он долго стоял за ближайшим поворотом, чутко прислушиваясь к звуку чужого голоса и чужого языка, жевал бороду и не мог перебороть странной дрожи внутри. В один миг вся жизнь, все планы - всё показалось неважным и ненужным. Бессмысленное копошение. Песчинка перед бескрайним морем.

Он запретил кому-либо мешать странному гостю Горы. Запретил даже думать, не то чтобы говорить с кем-то о его визитах. И сам не сразу понял, почему.

Даин вообще многого не понимал: почему именно в этот день, на исходе лета? Почему в этот час, когда солнце клонится к горизонту и от земли поднимаются мягкие сумерки? Почему тайно, пешком, один, в непривычно простой одежде и без вычурной короны? И что он говорит на своем певучем языке, который Даин знал столь плохо, что мог разобрать только редкие слова.

Но позволить хоть кому-то нарушить странное одиночество эльфийского короля, приходившего в гробницу Торина вроде и не таясь, но так, словно в Эреборе не было никого больше, кроме мраморного гроба, он не мог.

Сначала не чувствовал ничего, кроме жалости: Даин не знал, что было между лесным королем и Торином, но неутихающая боль в голосе Трандуила и осознание безнадежности эльфийской вечности переворачивала гному душу и сжимала сердце. Пусть приходит – это же такая малость, всего один день в году. Может быть, единственный хоть как-то утишающий страдания эльфа. О чем бы он ни пел.

Весь год после того, самого первого раза Даин то и дело приходил к могиле Торина, вслушивался в тишину склепа, будто надеялся уловить отголосок слов; проводил по узорам камня, повторяя движения чужих пальцев, образ которых намертво врезался в память. Он смотрел на дрожащие блики света на стенах и не понимал, почему мысль позволить хоть кому-то войти сюда, когда владыка Трандуил снова придет к могиле, ощущалась, как святотатство. 

И когда очередное лето склонилось к закату, лесной эльф снова появился, то Даин снова стоял за поворотом коридора, как молчаливый страж и честный пес. И слушал, слушал, слушал… И всё его существо выворачивало от боли в голосе короля.

Наверное, теперь не только владыка эльфов, но и Даин сходили с ума.

Из года в год, из лета в лето повторялся путь короля Лихолесья по опасным ступенькам в последнее пристанище Торина Дубощита. И навстречу ему так же молча шел Даин Железностоп, чтобы не дойти пары десятков шагов, не встретиться лицом к лицу, чтобы стоять и охранять недолгую эльфийскую песнь.

Никто и никогда не смог бы поверить, как срывается в тишину и без того тихий голос всегда холодного эльфа, как он говорит и говорит на своем тягучем языке, похожим на птичью трель и шелест ветра одновременно. И как жадно слушает историю чужой жизни и чужой скорби другой, живой гном, стерегущий не своё горе.

Даин надеялся, что в этом году Трандуил не придет. Что рана в душе эльфа затянулась, что всё закончилось, как и должно быть – ничто не вечно. Кроме эльфов, но даже их бессмертие не такое уж бесконечное. Однако лесной король приходил снова и снова. И рана не рубцевалась, слова его песни не покрывались пеплом пережитого, словно последний вздох Торина прозвучал лишь мгновение назад. Даину было страшно даже представить, что Трандуил может приходить сюда не годы, а столетия, века! Что его боль будет нескончаема, как и жизнь эльфа. Страшно было представить эту муку… но сладко думать, что такое вообще возможно – чья-то любовь длиною в вечность. 

Наверное, он бы хотел, чтобы его тоже любили так и именно этот эльф. Мысль пугала, честно сказать: Даин чувствовал, что за такое он бы отдал не только Аркенстон, но и корону, и Эребор. И жизнь.

Как много вопросов разрывали его на клочки от ревнивого любопытства! Он хотел узнать, о чем поет владыка Трандуил, что не успел сказать Торин, как вообще случилось, что эльфийский король приходит на могилу вроде бы врага?..

***

И вот сегодня, шагая знакомыми и уже пустыми коридорами, Железностоп чувствовал, как истончается в душе нечто необъяснимое, что раньше сдерживало от последнего шага к дверям гробницы. Кто их, эльфов с их магией, знает – может, он как-то узнал, ощутил нетерпение, но сегодня Трандуил молчал.

\- Спасибо.

Словно осенний лист прошуршал по траве – Даин даже не сразу понял, что это эльф говорит с ним. Гном, как завороженный, подошел и встал в проходе, глядя на прямую спину короля. Несгибаемый и надменный, эльфийский владыка как-то беззащитно касался самыми кончиками пальцев мрамора крышки усыпальницы, словно ища поддержки у давно ушедшего Торина. 

\- Почему именно сегодня? Почему этот день?

Трандуил не повернулся, только чуть покачал головой, охваченной тонким серебряным обручем. Пальцы чертили круги на холодном камне, тщетно надеясь найти ответную ласку. Эльф заговорил, когда Король Под Горой уже и не ждал ответа.

\- Придется рассказывать всю нашу историю, а у меня одного нет… права на это. Но в этот день много лет назад мы были счастливы как никогда больше. 

Даин понял. Чего уж тут не понять? «Наша история», мда…

Трандуил так и не повернулся к нему лицом, но Даина это не оскорбило: мало ли чего не хотел показывать эльф. И гном ушел, на этот раз насовсем, обещая себе не возвращаться больше и не сторожить. Потому что узнать «их» историю ему не доведется, а своей у него не будет. И нужно было просто оставить, перестать мечтать, словно сопливый мальчишка, что, возможно, чем Судьба не шутит, и его будут так же ждать и… 

Он не хотел думать, что завидует мертвому Торину, у которого есть верный даже в смерти, красивый и недоступный, как звезды, эльф, поющий песни, ласкающий мертвый мрамор, как живую плоть. Не забывший.

Даину совсем не хотелось признаваться, что он жаждал слышать чужие ласкающие слова, но только так, чтобы о нем и для него. В самое ухо, тихо. С любовью и о счастье. Гному страшно было думать, что зло завидует, просыпаясь после долгого сладкого сна, где длинные белые пряди опаловой россыпью протекали сквозь его пальцы и красивые неземной красотой руки вырисовывали невидимые узоры на его коже. 

Даин обещал больше не приходить и не слушать, не искать... Он был счастлив, что не сдержал клятву и возвращался. Каждый год приходил и провожал взглядом, мечтая о несбыточном и желая запретного. 

Умирая на стенах своего города, в битве, как настоящий воин, Железностоп слышал призрачную тягучую эльфийскую песнь и верил, что на этот раз она только для него. 

И был **_безумно_** счастлив.


End file.
